


distractions

by golden_sky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, F/F, Humor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Oblivious Lena Luthor, kara loves lena a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_sky/pseuds/golden_sky
Summary: The first time Lena almost finds out Kara is Supergirl, Kara isn’t having a very good day.Or, Lena is oblivious until she isn't.





	distractions

The first time Lena almost finds out Kara is Supergirl, Kara isn’t having a very good day.

She woke up to find that there was no bacon in her fridge – and that there was nothing else in her fridge either since she ate what was left the day before– only to go to the DEO and be told that someone had tried to threaten L-Corp and Lena again, which was honestly becoming an everyday occurrence at this point. Kara took it upon herself to personally make sure that Lena is okay. Lena is her best friend after all. What kind of friend would she be if she didn’t check up on her?

Her day doesn’t improve from there. When she steps on the balcony, she walks into the door that she expected to be opened or at least unlocked. She didn’t ram into it at full force, so the glass didn’t break, which was lucky for the door, at least. Kara wasn’t as lucky, since Lena doesn’t hear her crash, and Kara isn’t able to catch her attention to get her to open the door.

She has no choice but to walk through the main lobby as everyone stares at her and get on the elevator with three other people who spend the whole ride gawking at her. Sure, seeing Supergirl on an elevator is weird, but staring is just rude.

When she steps into Lena’s office, Lena looks up and gives Kara a wide smile, one that she’s noticed is purely reserved for her. It makes Kara’s insides quicken in a totally platonic way.

“Kara!” Lena exclaims, causing Kara to smile in – wait, what?

Kara quickly does a panicked inventory of herself. She’s not wearing her glasses, she isn’t still wearing her sensible shoes – did Lena already figure it out? Did she decide that now would be the best time to reveal that she knew? Is that why she locked the balcony? Is –

Before Kara can get her thoughts together, Lena continues, “I like your Supergirl costume.”

Kara’s brain completely halts.

“What…?” Kara manages still looking blankly at Lena.

“Your Halloween costume? It’s incredibly accurate,” Lena explains. “It could practically be the real thing."

“My Halloween—right, my Halloween costume because it’s Halloween, and I’m totally dressing up as Supergirl because I’m not actually her and I can do that,” Kara rambles. Lena gives her a confused look.

“Yes, that’s what I said,” Lena says, still looking at Kara curiously.

Kara’s eyes flicker away from Lena’s. She hates lying to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara isn't quite sure how she gets out of it the second time.

It's after Lena takes over Catco, and Kara's working after hours to finish an article she promised Lena she'd write. She's the only one left working on her floor, but she can hear the footsteps and murmurs of three people upstairs.

She gets a call from Winn about a robbery when she's three sentences from finishing. She looks mournfully at her article before tearing off her glasses and quickly heading to the elevator, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her crest.

And then she bumps directly into Lena.

"Lena!" Kara says, eyes wide and startled. She's already racking her brains for an excuse for this one, but she's coming up completely blank.

"Hello, Kara. I didn't know you were still working," Lena says. Her eyes slowly move down towards Kara's chest – probably because she can tell Kara's shirt is open – and Kara attempts to hold her shirt closed. "Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"I, uh, I got hot," Kara blurts, unable to think of anything else.

Lena stares at her, and Kara realizes that it's not exactly work appropriate behavior to remove one's shirt in the office, even if there's no one else around.

"I'm wearing a t-shirt underneath!" Kara adds, hoping to reassure Lena that she isn't some weirdo who strips at work.

"I saw," Lena says, still looking stern.

Kara gulps.

"Did you make your Halloween costume into a shirt?" Lena asks, finally brightening up with excitement. "Because it looked more like Supergirl's costume than a shirt."

Kara feels relief washing over her.

"Uh, yeah, I did," she says, giving Lena a shaky smile. "Didn't want it to go to waste."

Lena nods, a smile that makes Kara's heart flutter slightly adorning her features.

"I'm sorry," Lena says suddenly, "I have to go get something from my office and head to L-Corp to see Sam. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kara responds, moving out of the way to let Lena pass.

As Kara moves towards the elevator to deal with that robbery, she hears Lena call, "Oh and Kara?" She turns, fear spiking that Lena was just playing oblivious.

"You should go without your glasses more often." Lena ducks her head. "You look very nice without them."

When Kara gets to the bank, she's still blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time is incredibly awkward.

Kara has just returned from stopping National City from being destroyed again and has kicked off her boots to lie down on her couch, too tired to change yet.

When she finally gets up to change, she's got her skirt around her knees and is too out of it to be listening to the voices in the hall or the sound of her door opening.

"Ka--Supergirl!" she hears Alex yelp, and Kara whips around to see Alex and Lena standing in her doorway, both looking shocked to see a half naked Supergirl in Kara's living room –definitely for different reasons.

Alex is making an effort to keep her eyes down, while Lena is staring at her legs like she's seen God. Kara isn't quite sure why. She would've expected Lena to be more than awed to find out her secret.

"Listen, I –" Kara begins, but Alex is shaking her head, so she stops.

"Sorry for barging in, Supergirl." Alex gives her a forceful look. "I ran into Lena on the way up since we were both coming to see Kara, and I figured she wouldn't be home yet so I let us in. I forgot she said you'd be coming here today."

Kara wants to say something, but she's afraid she won't be able to adopt her Supergirl persona very well when she's in a leotard in front of Lena.

Lena has yet to stop ogling at her thighs. Kara's starting to get worried.

"It's fine," Kara says as best she can with her skirt around her ankles.

Kara's voice seems to break Lena from her reverie, and she looks up, blushing furiously.

"I'm gonna go," she says, her voice a little shaky. To Alex, "Tell Kara to call me when she gets back." She swallows visibly and looks at a point on the wall past Kara's shoulder. "It was nice seeing you, Supergirl."

After she's left, Alex gives her a stern look.

"Lena wants you to call," is all she says. Her mouth ticks up just slightly into a smirk.

"I'm taking away your key," Kara mutters. She kicks away her skirt and heads into her bedroom to grab a pair of pants.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time it happens is at game night.

Kara invited Lena to join her and the rest of her friends for game night for the first time, which felt right, considering she was Kara's best friend, after all.

Alex hadn't been too keen on it, given that Kara tends to use or talk about her powers a lot around her friends and with Lena in the dark it wouldn't be such a great idea, but Kara insisted. She didn't want Lena to feel left out.

And obviously Kara wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see Lena. She is her best friend.

At game night, they're having a rigorous game of monopoly that Lena is winning, much to Alex's dismay, who's a huge sore loser – not that Kara's much better— especially at monopoly.

"I'm pretty sure being a CEO is cheating," Winn mutters as he hands over $400 rent to Lena, who's smiling smugly.

"Agreed," Alex says, taking a gulp of her third glass of wine and scrambling to not go bankrupt. She mortgages one of her red properties and hands the dice to Kara.

Kara may care deeply about Lena, but she's not going to let her win this game without a fight. She rolls one of the dice purposely off the table and grabs it with her super speed at just the right second, opening her hand to show the exact 6 she needed to get past Lena's hotel on Park Place before she realizes what she's done.

Alex, James, and Winn immediately look over to Lena in horror, but she's too busy counting her Monopoly money to have taken any notice. They all breathe a collective sigh of relief, and Kara moves her piece— the Scottish terrier – to safety on one of her own properties.

"You've got very fast reflexes," Lena says, not looking up from the money, though she has one perfect brow arched.

Kara feels fear spike in her stomach. James and Winn share a look. Alex tenses, turning towards Lena as if to place herself between her and Kara from all the way across the table.

"Yeah, uh, lots of practice," Kara says, laughing sheepishly. Lena smirks at her before snatching the dice off the table.

"Two can play at that game." The tension at the table immediately dies when she rolls a four and promptly gives $2 to a triumphant Winn.

Lena ends up winning the game, but only at three in the morning when it's only her and Kara left, the others having went home hours ago, and Kara decides she needs her sleep.

Or at least, that's what Kara tells herself. In truth, Kara lets her win after Lena turns to her, eyes wide and sincere, and says, "Thank you for inviting me tonight, your friends are really great. It was nice to finally be treated like a normal person, not just a Luthor." And how could Kara stop herself from declaring bankruptcy two turns later when she could've easily paid Lena's rent when really all she wants is to make Lena happy.

 

* * *

 

 

The last time Lena almost figures out Kara is Supergirl, is the worst.

There had been an attack on Catco, and Kara had saved Lena from the building – along with several other workers – but Lena still looked worried.

"Are you all right?" Kara asks, giving Lena a once over and trying to find anything wrong.

Lena nods, but bites her lip. Kara tries not to stare.

"I'm just worried about Kara. I know she was working today, but I don't see her out here anywhere," Lena explains, looking around.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kara's quick to say, "I just saw her a few minutes ago." She hopes this is enough to placate Lena.

It's not.

"I'll just give her a call," Lena says, already pulling out her phone.

"That won't be—" Kara starts, but is cut off by her phone ringing in her belt.

Of course. Usually, Kara didn't bring her phone with her when she was fighting crime, but the earpiece she normally wore to talk to Alex had broken in a fight, and Winn hadn't had time to replace it. She had strapped her phone to her belt earlier that day in case Alex needed to call and hoped that she wouldn't get hit right in that spot. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than no communication at all.

Lena looked down at her belt where her phone was ringing. She hoped that if she ignored it it would just stop.

"Are you going to get that?" Lena asks, looking curious. Kara shakes her head.

"It's probably nothing," she says, just as Lena frowns at her phone and hangs it up. Kara's phone immediately stops ringing.

"Well, I'm gonna—" Lena hits call again just as Kara turns to leave, and her phone starts ringing again.

This time, Kara fishes her phone out of her belt and tells Lena she'll be back in a minute and heads over to a building a few feet away. She accepts the call and leans against the side of it.

"Hey," she says, hoping she doesn't sound suspicious.

She can see Lena's face light up.

"Kara! I'm so glad you're all right!" Lena breathes, sounding so relieved it makes Kara's chest ache.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay?" Kara asks, because she's worried that maybe Lena lied to Supergirl. Kara believes that Lena wouldn't lie to Kara without a cause though, which makes the guilt of not telling Lena her own secret even worse.

"I'm fine," Lena responds, and Kara can see her smiling. "Supergirl is, too. I know you two are close, if you wanted to talk to her she's st—"

"No!" Kara interrupts, loud enough that Lena can hear her yell it into the phone from a few feet away. She looks over at Supergirl curiously, and Kara offers her a forced smile and a wave.

"No, uh," she says in a much more hushed tone, "I'm going to see her later so that's totally not necessary. In fact, I actually have to go, bye!"

"Goodbye?" Lena says, though it sounds more like a question. Kara hangs up and takes a steadying breath, but keeps the phone close to her ear.

Two minutes later, she pretends to hang up and says a quick goodbye to Lena before meeting up with some officers to talk about the attack.

She supposes, that if Lena hasn't found her out yet, she probably never will.

 

+

 

She's wrong.

After Kara saves Lena from the plane that Morgan Edge trapped her on, she brings Lena back to her apartment.

"You shouldn't have done that," Lena says, her voice shaky, as she turns away from Supergirl and moves into her apartment.

"Shouldn't have done what? Saved you?" Kara scoffs, because she's just as shook up as Lena is. The moment where she thought that Lena might die was one of the most terrifying of her life.

"Yes." Lena turns around, her eyes desperate. "You could've poisoned all of National City’s water supply just for me. I'm not worth that." Her shoulders slump in defeat.

Because she's Supergirl, Kara has no problem marching up to Lena and grabbing her shoulders.

"Of course you're worth it," Kara whispers because she's worried her voice will crack if she doesn't. "You're worth so much, Lena."

Lena doesn't look up, and Kara's hands slide up to take Lena's face in her hands. She brushes her thumbs along Lena's cheeks, wiping away her tears as she tilts her face up.

"You're worth more to me than you'll ever know," Kara murmurs sincerely, hoping Lena can understand, even just a little, how much she cares for her.

For a moment, Lena is silent. Slowly, her eyes widen, and she lifts one hand so her finger tips just barely brush Kara's cheek.

"Kara?" Lena breathes, her other hand clutching at Kara's sleeve.

Kara's hands drop from Lena's face. She moves to take a step back, but is stopped by Lena gripping tighter at her sleeve.

"How...?" Kara says, unable to say anything else. Her mind is running at a hundred miles per hour, at a constant loop of _please don't hate me_.

"Kara always looks at me like that," Lena whispers, like she's afraid if she speaks too loudly Kara will run away. She's probably right.

"Like what?" Kara already knows.

"Like I'm more than just a Luthor," Lena answers, her finger tips dance over Kara's lips. "Like I'm worth something." She leans closer, and her breath ghosts over the path her fingers just took. "Like I'm worth loving."

"You are," Kara promises, catching Lena's wrist as Lena fits her palm over Kara's cheek. "Rao, Lena, I love you so much."

Lena nods. Kara can see that she's crying, and all she wants is to kiss away her tears, kiss away all of Lena's fear, and anger, and sadness, until all that's left is Kara's love for her filling in the gaps.

"I'm sorry," Kara says and she really is. "I should've told you. I should've--"

Lena kisses her, and it's more than Kara's ever felt before. It's soft, barely a brush of lips, but it leaves Kara breathless, like she's drowning and she'd gladly do so if it means kissing Lena even just one more time.

"You should have," Lena says when their lips part. "But I forgive you." And she seals their lips together once again. Their lips barely part again for the rest of the night.

Later, when they're lying in bed, Lena breathing softly next to her, Kara can’t help but ask, “How didn’t you realize before?”

Lena, who’s half asleep, gives a soft, “Huh?” in response.

“How didn’t you figure out that I was Supergirl?” Kara repeats, leaning up on her elbow. “There were so many times that you caught me being really obvious about it, but you never realized.”

Lena blushes and buries her face into the pillow before mumbling something.

“What?” Kara asks, nudging her with a grin.

“I find you very distracting,” Lena mutters, just loud enough for Kara to hear.

Kara laughs until Lena shoves her off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be one big joke and the end got a lot more serious and emotional than I was expecting, but I can't help it. Kara loves Lena so much and I'm only the messenger.


End file.
